Skipping Stones
by Emalynne-Blackwell
Summary: Kisame and Itachi have return from a mission and Itachi is upset about what he heard about Sasuke and Kisame looses him in the lair. Itachi needs comfort and Kisame is there to look after him. KisaIta/ItaKisa, Also PeinKonan. OneShot.


Simply Skipping Stones ; KisaIta (Kisame x Itachi Uchiha)

Authors Note: For research, I stay at the lair, so I know the location. All the censored words gave away the location and I was threatened under penalty of death and Jashin's jugement to censorthe locations. I'm sorry I cannot divulge the location. For all the girls reading, Konan wishes you all could come; She's reading over my shoulder; I'm sorry, here's the story you came to read;

Kisame sighed, shut the door and began walking back down the hall he had just walked up a minute ago. Again, he had lost his partner. The two of them had returned from their mission and hastily went to their room to change out of their fighting attire, which Kisame always managed to get wet with some jutsu, into something more comfortable. As much as Kisame loved Samehada, he had to admit that the sword was heavy, and could be awkward to carry setting the massive sword down in it's place, Kisame told Itachi that he was heading down to get something to eat, but as usual, the Uchiha was quiet and hardly gave Kisame any recognition he had been heard.

The Akatsuki lair was located right beside the *********** village. It was a small village but it thrived from being next to the ********* temple. It was mostly hidden by ******** and ************ so that the people who were hiking or passing by couldn't see it unless they strayed to far from the trail or knew what hey were looking for. Since the lair was placed between the ******** and the ******* ****, it couldn't be very big, so partners had to share rooms. Kisame shared with Itachi, Hidan with Kakuzu (their room was always the noisiest as the two constantly fought), Sasori with Deidara (a fair amount of fighting there too, but only Deidara ever ended up yelling), and Tobi and Pein. God only knows why (or how) they shared a room but they were the quietest so no one really bothered. Konan, of course, got her own room (at the end of the hall; and the biggest, nicest one at that) and no one really knew where Zetsu's room was, or even if he slept for that matter.

Kisame took a left out of the dorm hall and into the kitchen to be greeted to a bowl of soup at the end of the counter. There were four bowls on the counter each with little decorated paper tags on them. One bowl for Pein, one for Itachi, one for Kakuzu and one for Kisame. Ever since Konan moved into the lair, there were often meals left around for whoever was there at the time. He took his bowl and sat down at the table. Konan was cleaning, as usual. She was like a mother to the organization and didn't seem to mind all the grunt work. Deidara and Hidan were talking; Hidan was doing most of the talking as Deidara was still eating. Somehow those two managed to get along quite well. Kisame knew that Tobi and Zetsu were out on a mission again as they were more often out that in, and Sasori didn't eat, so he never really bothered to come into the kitchen except for when he would help Konan cook. Kakuzu mostly did what he wanted aside from missions so he was probably out collecting a bounty or something if the sort.

"Hey Kisame." Kisame looked up from his bowl at the only other blue haired Akatsuki member who had spoken to him. "Glad to see you back in one piece! Don't tell me you and Itachi finished your mission ahead of time again?" He slurped a noodle, and nodded giving her one of his usual grins. Itachi and Kisame had a record of always finishing missions quickly. Sasori was the quickest before but with Deidara, it's a different story.

"Thanks for the soup! I'm guessing you made it since no one else around here ever  
cooks." Konan laughed before glaring at Deidara, who was slurping his noodles loudly and spraying drops all over the table. Konan walked over and wiped the table around Deidara's bowl and rung the cloth out over the blonds head dropping slightly soupy water on his precious blond hair. Deidara glared at her for a moment and returned to talking to Hidan who was now stifling laughter at the expense of the blond.

"I'm glad someone is grateful for me keeping the lot of you alive. Now eat up. I've got to go make sure Pein eats." Konan grabbed the bowl marked 'Pein' and strolled out of the room. Pein almost never left his room. He was really busy with the whole 'Taking over the World' business. "Oh, Kisame!" Konan reappeared in the door way. "Can you make sure Itachi eats? I'm starting to worry about him again. Thanks!" Kisame nodded and she disappeared again.

Kisame finished his bowl, while listening to Hidan and Deidara's conversations, put his bowl on the counter and went off to get Itachi. Their room was empty, though it wasn't a few minutes ago. With nothing to suggest Itachi had ever even been there except for a small indent on Itachi's bed from where he had sat down earlier.

Kisame sighed, shut the door and began walking down the hall. Again, he had lost his partner. He walked back down the hall scratching the back of his head and pondering where Itachi could have wandered off to. He hoped that Itachi hadn't hurt himself as he seemed to have a habit of walking into things like walls. Kisame exited the dorm hall and strode into the kitchen. Deidara had left, probably to wash his hair, again, but Hidan's butt was sticking out of the fridge. Since Hidan had a habit of loosing limbs or getting 'fatally' wounded, his body needed a lot of energy to regenerate. Therefore, to get all that energy he needed to eat, a lot. The only one who ate almost as much as Hidan was Kisame.

"Hey Hidan, have you see Ita? Do you know where he is 'cause I haven't seen him since we got back." Hidan stood up from the fridge with a plate full of random foods and some sort of meat sticking out of his mouth and kicked the fridge door shut behind him. He turned to face Kisame.

"Do you think I know where your little Uchiha hides? He is hardly around as it is. No one really notices him except for you; so I guess the loner and the fish go well together. The Akatsuki weirdo's!" Hidan turned back to his food laughing. Kisame mumbled 'Look who's talking,' to himself but decided not to bother with Hidan anymore. He did shove Hidan's face into his food before walking off though. Armed with Itachi's untouched bowl of soup, Kisame walked into the common room, figuring it was his best bet to find his missing partner. The common room was linked to almost every other place in the lair. Sasori was in the common room working on a puppet and listening to the radio. Sasori was probably the most mature of all of them other than Konan.

"Hey Akasuna, have you seen Ita?" Sasori didn't need to look up to know who it was. Kisame was the most easy-going, after Tobi, and had nicknames for everyone. It was odd if Kisame didn't refer to Sasori as Puppet, Akasuna, or Suna.

"I saw him go up the stairwell a few minutes ago. He goes up there quite often actually." Kisame thanked the man and ascended the stairs that led to the roof. No one ever went up to the roof unless there was an intense fight going on in the lair, and someone always ended up half jumping or almost falling off the roof, just to be saved in the nick of time by the one they had always admired. That's how Tobi came to start calling Deidara, Sempai, Kakuzu really started hating Hidan (who let him fall and laughed at him), Deidara figured out Sasori was a puppet (Deidara tried to save him and his arm came off), Deidara and Kisame became friends (Deidara seems to need a lot of saving because of his recklessness) and Zetsu showed off just how weird he really is (don't ask anyone about that).

Itachi was sitting on the roof dangling his legs off. Because they were in the ******** village, it was cool at this time of year. Most of the villages stayed warm but this one seemed to shift. It mostly snowed at night, and warmed up during the day, but it was still chilly out side. Kisame walked over to the raven-haired ponytail that swayed slightly in the wind.

"Konan wanted you to eat." Itachi looked up at Kisame who towered above him. He looked tired. His eyes were darker than normal and he had slight dark circles under his eyes. Itachi looked at him, almost looking through him, and seemed far away.

"I'm not hungry Kisa." Itachi was the only one (other than Tobi) who humored him with his favorite nickname. Kisame looked down at the ground and kicked a little snow off a spot on the roof before sitting down on the now bare spot beside his partner. He placed the bowl on his partners lap and stared back when Itachi looked up at him.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Itachi averted his gaze from the larger man and and looked into the soup, fingering the hem of the bowl in his lap. "Eat, and then we'll talk." Kisame leaned back on his hands and looked out to the horizon, at nothing in particular, but he still knew the look Itachi was giving him. It was his intimidation look that he used right before he used the sharingan on someone. Kisame worked very hard at hiding his smirk from the Uchiha who hadn't managed to scare him for a long time. Kisame heard Itachi sigh, and start sipping his soup.

It was quiet outside, with no arguments drifting around. They had heard a lot of things about Sasuke while they were on their missions. He was well known for many things now, but none were good. Itachi didn't show it, but Kisame knew that he was upset and all but crushed to hear all he had done. He also knew that Itachi blamed himself for how Sasuke had turned out. Kisame was probably the only one who was able to really make Itachi happy. Since they were such opposites, Itachi kept Kisame grounded and Kisame kept Itachi from depression.

They always seemed to get along. The two could never really find much to argue about, whether it was because Kisame was too easy going, or Itachi just didn't care enough to bother, neither of them knew. They were partnered together by chance but Pein seemed to be smarter than he let on and just maybe he had planned this and knew they would be a perfect team.

Kisame felt a weight against his arm and looked over to see Itachi leaning against him. Kisame felt himself blush unintentionally from the touch and the unexpectedness of the motion.

"Thanks Kisa." Itachi sounded better. He wasn't sure why but it didn't really matter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Itachi looked up into Kisame's blue eyes shook his head gently and smiled. 'Wait,' Kisame thought, 'Itachi smiled!' Itachi looked behind him and grabbed Kisame's blue arm that was resting against the ground, and draped over his shoulders. Itachi leaned into the crook of Kisame's arm and held on to the blue hand that was draped over his shoulder, twining their fingers together. Itachi watched, fascinated and pleased, as his pale fingers intertwined with the larger blue hands, and didn't notice Kisame's shocked face and prominent blush. Kisame's heart was racing, for no obvious reason. Of course, he had never really bothered with a relationship before and didn't really think about it much.

For Kisame though, he was shocked and couldn't believe what the Uchiha was doing! And then there was the fact that Kisame was enjoying every minute of it. He couldn't understand why he was so amazed with the feeling of Itachi's fingers lightly touching and holding his own. Itachi was still playing with Kisame's fingers when Kisame found his voice.

"H-hey Ita," he was sure he was blushing and was glad the other man wasn't looking at him. As though Itachi had heard his thoughts, he turned and looked up into the taller man's eyes and firmly held his partners hand. Kisame couldn't remember for the life of him what he had wanted to say once he looked at those dark eyes that he had never really looked at before this moment. He was stunned by how deep they were, as if he could just fall into them. He supposed he should ask Itachi what he was doing but he didn't want him to take it the wrong way, or stop, not that he could manage to make a coherant sentance.

"I like you Kisa. You make me happy. I didn't want to be happy because it was weakness to me but," Itachi looked down at his hand that was still in his lap. "Never mind," Kisame was shocked with the speed that Itachi curled over and laid down on his side, with his back to Kisame in an almost childish manner. The air was cold where it touched Kisame's now bare arm. Kisame looked down at his hands. Itachi's were so small compared to his. He had known this of course, and had never really thought about it before, but Itachi had felt like a child when he was under the larger man's arm.

Kisame looked over at the form that was covered by the Akatsuki cloak that Itachi still wore. He looked so small and vulnerable. Kisame scootched over bit by bit until he was sitting right next to his partner. Kisame tried to look at his partner's small face, but couldn't see it for the raven bangs. Kisame leaned over Itachi still trying to see him, but could see only black. Kisame was now almost directly over top of the smaller man and carefully lifted the hair that was covering his partners face, wondering if he had fallen asleep. Kisame found himself looking right at Itachi's dark eyes that bore into his own with a look a fury that shot right through the larger man.

"OMFG!" Kisame leapt backwards, forgetting that he was on the edge of the roof and the weight of his legs hanging over the side made him slip, managing to grab hold with one hand. Kisame looked down; glad he was tall, and realized he could easily make the fall and be fine. He lifted himself up too peek over the ledge, legs kicking against the smooth side of the building.

The tall man slid his torso up the roof and carefully grabbed the edge of Itachi's cloak, which had not moved despite being disturbed. Kisame let go of the roof and pulled Itachi along with him. There was a yelp from above as Kisame let go of Itachi's cloak and let gravity take over. The larger man was able to land safely and looked up in time to see Itachi, wide eyed and flailing as he fell over the ledge. Kisame grinned and outstretched his arms to let the Uchiha drop into them. Itachi was small and light compared to his blue partner so Kisame caught him easily.

"Kisa! What are you doing!" Itachi sounded almost angry but it still sounded sweet coming from him. His captor wondered if it was even possible for him to be mean to the Uchiha. Kisame draped Itachi over his shoulder and started walking down into the trees and plants that grew out back of the building. Itachi protested for a bit but gave up quite easily, discovering that Kisame was even stronger than he looked. Itachi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest leaning himself against Kisame's back. "Where are we going Kisa?"

"Relax Ita. You need to chill out for a bit." Itachi was quiet for the rest of the time and just focused on watching Kisame's feet passing beneath him. It was kinda warm today and the snow from the night before was almost gone. Kisame stooped low suddenly to duck under a tree branch and Itachi almost fell (or thought he did) and clung onto Kisame's shirt.

"Damn it Kisame!" Itachi hit the taller man on the back with a fist before grabbing on again as Kisame took a small leap."Don't do that. I'll fall." Kisame laughed at his parteners worry.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." Itachi pouted but did not relinquish his grip on Kisame's back.

Itachi still had his Akatsuki cloak on but Kisame was wearing just a t-shirt with a three quarter length mesh top underneath. Itachi was amazed at how strong the man beneath him felt. He hung on tighter, mostly for fear of falling as Kisame easily strolled through the trees, but also just because he felt safe clinging to the bigger man that always had his back.

After a minute or two, the feet that moved in and out of Itachi's view stopped all together. Itachi felt strong arms at his sides and was lifted out of his safe area, and onto the ground. The ground that they now stood on was covered with small rocks. Itachi heard movement and looked up to see Kisame with his hands folded behind his head, walking down towards the lake in an odd way of walking as he stretched his legs out almost comically before putting his foot down to complete the step. Itachi had never been down here before, but loved it already.

Kisame reached down and looked through the rocks at his feet for a moment before picking one up and flinging it sideways at the smooth surface of the water. The stone hit the water, and instead of sinking it bounced! The rock bounced a few more times before slowing down and plowing into the water.

Itachi walked up next to Kisame and looked up at him with disbelief. Tugging on his sleeve, Itachi asked, "How did you do that?" Slightly startling his partner who hadn't heard his approach. "What kind of Jutsu was that?" Kisame looked at Itachi who had obviously never seen this before.

"It's not a Jutsu Ita!" Kisame laughed.

"What's so funny!" Itachi was confused at why his partner was laughing at him and a little hurt. Kisame looked at him again to see that he was pouting, which sent him off laughing again.

Itachi stood by tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crosseed over his chest, waiting for Kisame to finish his little spectacle. Kisame calmed down and hugged Itachi, making it his turn to blush.

"You're so cute Ita! Look I'll show you." Kisame let go of the Uchiha and started looking around again leaving the Uchiha slightly stunned.

"What are you looking for? You look like Deidara when he looses his contacts."

"Here!" Kisame stood up, walked back over, and handed Itachi a smooth flat rock. He also had one for himself. Itachi took it looking cautiously at Kisame. "You hold it flat like this and then throw it kinda like a shuriken." Kisame followed his own instructions and sent the stone flying out across the water. Itachi tried to copy the stance but Kisame just laughed.

"Will you stop laughing at me!" Itachi was trying to be intimidating but knew it didn't work when Kisame walked up behind him and lifted his elbow. Kisame tweaked Itachi's stance by kicking his feet and moving his arms to fit his own, until he seemed satisfied and gave Itachi the go ahead. Itachi flung the stone and it bounced off the water once before turning on it's side and disappearing leaving nothing but small rings behind.

"Not to shabby there Uchiha. Better than my first try!" Itachi looked up at Kisame with a look of admiration on his face. "In payment you could teach me how to get and use the sharingan?"

"Not a chance!" Itachi huffed. Kisame laughed.

"Well, it was worth a try right!" Kisame answered. Itachi looked up at him incredulously. Then smirked. Kisame's smile faded, 'Why does Ita suddenly look evil?' Itachi walked along the shore, nonchalantly and Kisame knew something was up. He watched as the smaller man bent over and picked up a rock. He walked back to where his partner stood and held it up.

"This good?" Kisame looked at it before he nodded and Itachi attempted the stance again but was way off, even farther off than his first try. He looked back over his shoulder frowning. "Kisa, I don't think I'm doing it right? Can you help me one more time. I think I've almost got it." Kisame shrugged.

"Doesn't look like you got it either." Itachi glared at him as the came over and adjusted Itachi's shoulder to start, then places his hands on Itachi's to help position the throwing hand. Kisame looked down to see where Itachi had placed his feet and was surprised when he saw Itachi looking back up at him. Kisame almost jumped but a small stray hand caught him on his neck and pressed his face gently down to the one below him.

Itachi snaked his hand up into his partner's hair and wound his fingers in the short mess. Kisame did not move, shocked beyond comprehension. Itachi let his tongue flick out and touch Kisame's bottom lip. Itachi let his lips lightly dance across the others and was pleased to see that Kisame had closed his eyes. Itachi let himself lean back into the taller mans firm arms as Kisame leaned over him.

Itachi found himself shocked when his knees were knocked out from underneath him and he found himself lying on the ground. Kisame was quick; he'd give him that considering he had moved them to the grassy area. Kisame held himself above Itachi and looked at him.

Kisame leaned down and pressed his lips to the awaiting ones below. Itachi found he still had a hand on Kisame's neck and used it twine his fingers deeper into his hair. Kisame moved his hands down from Itachi's face and neck, down to the akatsuki cloak, which he undid. Kisame ghosted his fingers over Itachi's hips before resting his warm hands there. Itachi moved with Kisame and found that he knew what to do. There was no awkward clumsiness at first. They just moved together. As Kisame began to open his lips to deepen the kiss, Itachi used all the skills he had to roll Kisame over using his own weight, and reversed their positions.

Kisame looked up at Itachi with shock but kept his hands on the smaller's waist. Itachi knew this was probably Kisame's first so that explained the slight panting but not the obvious blush.  
"Fine, as you may have guessed, I like you Kisa." Kisame tried to lean up and kiss the man above him but Itachi had him trapped and pushed him down with surprisingly strong hands placed on his shoulders. He looked almost angry, slightly amused but mostly some other emotion that Kisome found he could not place. "I don't wanna just kiss you; I wanna make you happy, the way you make me happy." Itachi trailed off and looked away, seeming defeated.

"Ita-kun," he turned his face to the new name. "Uchiha Itachi, you've always made me happy." Kisame looked peacefully at the shocked look at his partners face. Kisame wore a sweetly sincere smile and he didn't care. He followed Itachi's lead and moved one of his hands off Itachi's waist and cupped his cheek and he back of the pale neck, as he brought the smaller man's face down to his level.

Itachi did not protest as the soft lips touched his. Itachi lightly bit Kisame's bottom lip and got the reaction he was looking for. Kisame opened his mouth and Itachi followed meshing their lips together. They moved together so easily that Itachi couldn't believe how easy it was. Kisame moved his other hand on the small of Itachi's back and lightly let Itachi lay on top of him, bringing the two closer together. Itachi managed to shrug off his coat, that was still around his arms, and felt how warm Kisame's skin really was. He could feel the heat radiating through their thin shirts and directly wherever their arms touched. He wouldn't have been able to believe that someone who had blue skin could be so warm.

Itachi slid his hands up under Kisame's shirt causing him to moan ever so slightly into their kisses. Itachi's hands, contrastingly cold made Kisame shiver. The muscles that Itachi felt were so strong and he quickly pulled the shirt up and over his partner's head barely breaking the kiss before diving back down onto the warmth again. Itachi slid his own shirt off with in seconds and lay directly on the open blue skin beneath him. They were both breathing heavy into kisses that bordered on sloppy. Itachi wasn't sure who it was but he felt a strong racing heart against his chest as he ran his hands up Kisame's sides. Kisame was loosing all sense he had at these touches and these new feelings that built up in his chest and other places.

Kisame ran his hands up Itachi's back and was amazed at the difference the shirt made. The taller man could feel all of Itachi's muscles, strong, underneath his pale skin. Although Itachi seemed small to him, he was still strong and really well toned. Itachi moaned to Kisame's delight causing the warm hands to slide all over Itachi's back. Itachi wound his hand deeper into Kisame's hair because to his surpise it was soft. It also let Itachi press their moths together with more force. Itachi found he couldn't seem to get close enough to the warmth. Kisame just warmed him right through but it wasn't warm enough. He wanted to get closer.

Itachi snaked a hand down and fingered the skin just under the hem of Kisame's pants making him moan loudly and crush the smaller boy into him, barely giving him time to rescue his hand. Kisame ran his hand lower and across the Itachi's ass. Itachi gasped with the sudden contact on his ass and the pressure that was being applied on his neck, forcing their lips together harder. Itachi felt the familiar bulge and knew what Kisame was feeling, since he was feeling it too.

Itachi wound their legs together as their limbs became more and more intertwined; their kisses becoming more persistent and greedy as they each tried to get more of the other. Itachi adjusted himself and brushed his own need against the one beneath him causing Kisame to jolt and crash then into each other. He repeated the motion until Kisame had to turn away from the kiss panting heavely with his head turned to the side. At that point, Itachi took on a dominate move and attcked Kisame's exposed neck with kisses while repeating the movements that were causing the overwhealming need. Itachi kissd and nipped up and along Kisame's jaw before Kisame turned to lokk at him, eager to get back to the kiss.

Itachi lost his sense of reason when he saw his parteners half lidded eyes, his cheeks that were blushing, the breaths that came in shallow pants and knew he was seeing his tall, strong partener at his weakest, and that Kisame was letting him. Itachi gave up on waiting and teasing because he wanted and needed it now. He wanted and needed his partner, his lover now.

Konan came back onto the room to collect Pein's empty bowl. He smiled at her from his desk as she came in.

"I ate, you happy now?" He said grinning at her. She smiled.

"Almost." He looked at her questioningly and she lifted his chin with a small slender finger before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Better?" She nodded and pulled back only and inch.

"I found the boys." She said poking him on the nose. Itachi and Kisame hadn't shown up for the meeting that Pein had called, so the others figured they had gone out. "They were simply... 'skipping stones' out by the lake." Pein laughed remembering the time they had gone down to the lake and Konan had taught him how to skip stones. There were lots of great skipping stones there and quite a spectacular viwe, but he always remembered the most beautiful part that he had taken back with him, and smiled at her.

P.S. After Kisame left Hidan, there were lots of profanities but if I wrote out everything he said this story would be banned. Thanks for reading!


End file.
